


It's Not That

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Love, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, sad but not really, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that she loved Arryn.<br/>No.<br/>That would be preposterous to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is up to your interpretation and imagination.
> 
> Written for all the readers of Zechkelman One-Shots and Father Rooster Mother Hen Orphanage. Thanks for all the support!

It's not that whenever she looked at Arryn she felt her mile beat a mile a minute. 

It's not that whenever Arryn smiled or giggled she felt a grin grow on her face. 

It's not that whenever Arryn stubbed her toe or pricked her finger she had to be one to kiss her boo-boo. 

It's not that whenever Arryn danced she felt like she had to perform the most beautiful of ballets. 

It's not that whenever Arryn sang she felt she had to admire the tune and sing along. 

It's not that whenever Arryn said something funny she laughed blissfully and true. 

It's not that whenever Arryn hugged her or rested her head on her shoulder she needed to wrap her arms around her. 

It's not that whenever Arryn stretched she needed to do flips and twirls of her own. 

It's not that whenever Arryn drank coffee and cream was left on her lip she felt the urge to kiss it off. 

It's not that whenever Arryn and her read BumbleBY fanfictions she wished to reenact them. 

It's not that whenever Arryn leaned forward and kissed Miles she felt sad and jealous. 

It's not that whenever Arryn said she loved Miles she wished she was talking about her. 

It's not that whenever Arryn said she was the best friend a girl could have, she felt pain which she hid under false happiness. 

It's not that whenever Arryn cried she felt her heart split into two. 

It's not that whenever her co-workers teased her about her crush she was grateful Arryn wasn't around to hear the banter. 

It's not that whenever Arryn said her name she felt butterflies in her stomach. 

It's not that whenever Arryn winked or made a face at the camera she felt her heart swoon. 

It's not that she wanted to hear Arryn say those three words to her. 

It was none of that. 

Instead, it's that when Arryn smiled at her yesterday and left a peck on her cheek while saying, "I know", she wished that maybe _maybe_ they could be a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before going to my school for a Confirmation meeting. Hope it doesn't seem rushed, I liked the idea and wanted to share it with y'all.


End file.
